Life as a Duck! (IN EDITING!)
by MidnightCat2000
Summary: Katrina Bombay gets shocking news from a cop telling her that her dad has been driving while he's drunk, he's now in Community Service and has to coach a hockey team called District 5 but Her dad hates kids and hockey, but whats more is that she has to be apart of the team!Can she get through it? Find out in Life as a duck! please review! My second story! :) rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mighty Ducks! I only own Katrina Bombay!

* * *

I cannot believe what I just heard on the phone, a cop called to tell me that my dad (Gordon Bombay) has just been caught driving while being drunk! Since when does he drink! Now he's in community service and his boss Mr. Ducksworth wants him to coach Pee Wee hockey team District 5! He hates hockey since he missed that goal in 1973 Pee Wee hockey championship Duluth Vs Hawks. (He was a Hawk.) Plus he hates kids! (Makes me wonder why I was born!) And now he wants me on the hockey team he needs to coach! I don't know a thing about hockey anymore!

Next day!

Dad and me were riding in a limo (Part of Community Service.) to meet the hockey team he has to coach and I have to be apart of, the driver was talking about something until Gordon (Dad) said something "How could he do this to me! Community service…Coaching hockey!" "You know going on about it won't change anything." I said to him, "Shut up, Katrina" he said back to me, I decided to ignore that. "How could he do this to me? I hate kids. They're barely human." He said, "I heard that!" I shouted back at him.

Five minutes later we came to an ice rink and saw a group of kids fighting about something, "Good God, that's the hockey team…" dad said, 'oh, boy' I thought to myself, "Drive it out on the ice…" dad said, me and the driver both looked at him, I admit I was a scared…ALOT! "…It'll be alright." he said again, so we were in a car (limo) on the ice! What next!?

I heard the kids chattering outside about us in the limo on the ice 'Good grief' I thought, then the kids outside were skating slowly to the car, and then the car stopped finally 'thank you!' I thought, I was so happy the car stopped moving on the ice that I could kiss the ground!

Gordon and I got out of the limo then this black skinned kid came up to us with the whole hockey team behind him and said to me and Gordon "Yo, dude. You obviously in the wrong hood. This is my Dominion, this is a drug-free zone, you understand? We ain't buying nothing! Now I'm feeling generous today, so I'm gonna let you get your sorry Vanilla bootie outta here…before we use your eyeballs as hockey pucks!" then everyone started laughing behind him, I lost my temper then started clenching one of my fists, (I have a short temper.) Gordon put his arm in front of me so I didn't hurt anyone, "Thanks, bro but were not goin' home 'til I take care of business." Said Gordon then he reached for his pocket inside his coat, I heard a few members of the hockey team say 'he's got a gun' and then they started to skate backwards on the ice, 'yeah right, like he's got a gun' I thought to myself, he took his hand out of his coat turns out it was a piece of paper he reached for, all of the kids in front of us sighed in relief.

"District 5 Pee Wee hockey team, this is Katrina, a new player for the team, and I'm Gordon Bombay your new coach." Coach said to the kids in front of us, 'why did I have to be on the team!' I thought to myself, the team were all laughing, "yeah right, what a joke!" the black skinned boy on the team said. 'Does this look like a joke to you!' I shouted in my thoughts, "Afraid so, dude, Got the roster right here, Averman, Dave, Charlie Conway, Hall Terry. Here's the thing I hate hockey, and I don't like kids!" coach said to them all. Then this kid spoke up "Then what's this supposed to be, a pep talk?" "Look I'm sure this'll be a real bonding experience, maybe one day one of you will even write a book about it in jail." Coach replied, "ha ha, very funny" the kid replied back, 'speak for yourself, you're the one who got caught driving while your drunk, dad' I thought to myself.

"All right, get out on the ice. Let's see what you can do." Gordon said to them, "Uh, just so you know, we really suck…" a boy with glasses said, "Hey, we'll decide who sucks around here." My dad said referring to him and me, Two of the boys from the team did the face-off, and it was a disaster, the whole team kept falling over on the ice and stuff, "They really suck…" Coach and me said at the same time, "What kind of team is this!" I shouted but not too loud, so they couldn't hear me… "A bad one. That's for sure." Dad replied.

Then this girl came over to us after pushing one of the boys from the team because he was messing around. "Hi Coach, I'm Connie, do you play?" The girl asked. "No, so what's our record, anyway." He replied. " 0 and 9, one was pretty close though, we only lost by five and we almost scored a goal too, so Katrina do you play?" she asked. "Kind of, not much though." I replied. Last time I played hockey was after I tried out for the Hawks two years ago, I didn't make the team because I was a girl. Who cares! All I ever wanted to do was play hockey! Once I lost my temper big time because McGill said I would never be a hawk and that caused me lose my temper alot, and brake my ankle and make a deep cut down my right shoulder to my wrist, the doctor said there's not a chance of the cut healing because it was so deep so I had to have stitches and I still have them today so I try to keep it a secret and cover up my arms alot so people can't see the stitches, but at least my ankle is as good as new.

The team started to skate over to us "So, what do we do now… Coach?" The black skinned boy asked. "What did your old coach do?" coach replied "He just yelled a lot." One of the boy from the team said, "Yeah, that's how he hurt his Arm." Another said, "His Arm?" Coach asked, the one of the players on the team started to act and then fell to the ice on his back (still acting), "Heart-attack, Great" I said annoyed, "Look, I gotta make a phone call, Katrina stay out here please." Coach said, "Kay" I replied to him, "Anyway, keep scrimmaging, you, you, you, you and you, against you four." Coach said while dividing some players into teams, "Katrina, your Referee" He said then put a hand on one of my shoulders, 'WHAT! I know NOTHING about hockey anymore!' I shouted in my head, coach took his hand off my shoulder, opened the car door and said "Oh, and if you need anything fax me." then he got inside the car.

Next thing I knew is that all of the hockey team was jumping on the car and stuff, I heard my dad's voice from inside the car saying to the kids 'Get off the car! We're being invaded!' I couldn't help but laugh my head off.

They eventually got inside the car (Including me), I heard one kid say "Oh, cool" "Is that a real phone?" another kid asked, "Yes, and I'm really on it!" Gordon said, and then the black skinned kid came inside the car "Thank you" he said and took the phone from Gordon, (Lol) all of us were now in the car and I was squashed against the window! 'Why me!' I thought, and then all of a sudden everyone from the hockey team (Accept me) started chanting, "We wanna ride! We wanna ride! We wanna ride!" "I could kill one on 'em, just to set an example, sir!" the car driver offered, "Not, yet, Lewis. Take 'em for a spin anything!" my dad replied giving in. Then all of District 5 started cheering (Accept me). Then the car started to move on the ice again, 'Not again!' I thought to myself I just wanted the car to stop moving on the ice. Then we all smelt something, "Goldberg!" all of the others from District 5 shouted, "It wasn't me, Alright!" a boy shouted back, "oh, man! It's my mom!" a boy said, and then coach pushed him down (Not hard) in the car. "Great…" I muttered, "Oh, man!" Connie said, and then this lady opened the car door and said "All right, everyone, out of the car right now!" so we all got out, while the lady was shouting at my dad (Coach), I skated over the rest of the team, "So, what are all of your names?" I asked them, then this boy said "I'm Charlie, that's Jesse, Terry Jesse's brother, Goldberg, Averman, Peter, Karp, Guy and Connie." "Hi, I'm Katrina but you probably already know that…oh by the way I kinda have a short temper so…I get mad and annoyed easily." I said to them, "Charlie, Lets go." The lady that I'm guessing is Charlie's mom said to him, obviously her and my dad stopped shouting at each other, "Well, I guess practise is over…" Coach said, "Sorry, my mom ruined it guys…" Charlie said, "That's okay Charlie." The rest of the team said back, "Coach, gonna be at the game tomorrow?" Charlie asked my dad, "By order of the State of Minnesota, Yeah." He replied.

* * *

Thanks a lot for reading this chapter! Reviews would be nice! =) I'm now working on second chapter now! ;)


End file.
